wimbofandomcom-20200213-history
Wimbo Folk Edition 2017
Folk Edition 2017 is first Folk project in borders Wimbo like not Special Edition. General supervisor of Wimbo Peter Zamorskiy was choosed entries for every state with some help from some Wimbo's Broadcasters. Folk Edition goes on on different format that Regular and Special Editions in Wimbo. Firstly using audio mp3 material, not video like ussual. Second is voting system is the same like Eurovision from 2016 year. For this were created Jury from the most oldest Broadcasters and Funs of Wimbo and votes fro other Broadcasters using as TV Votes. In case participation 68 entries, will held Three Semi-Finals and Grand Final. In first edition none any quotes and preferences for countries, all is the same, no ones Direct Finalists. Winner of Folk Edition will complete in WimboFestivalen 2017 like as winners of 2017 editions. In Total Result winner became Sapmi with 58 points, Second finished Croatia on 2 points less, third was Ukraine with 43 points. These 3 countries will directly in Final of Folk Edition 2018. Winning song "Mijjieh lea gaarkijes" will participate in WimboFestivalen 2017 with Sapmi. Location: Folk Edition will complete always in one place, in city Chernivtsi'', Ukraine', from where Wimbo begin own way. Edition will held on '''Soborna Square and hosts Natalia Buchyns'ka, one of the famous Pop-Folk singers in Ukraine. Format: All participants divided on 3 Semi-Finals on 22/23 participants on every. From every of its top 9 qualify to Final. Grand Final will on 27 participants. Voting system using like in Eurovision 2016 - 50/50 Jury Votes and TV Votes. Jury will give 290 in total score, after will presente TV voters in procents from 290. Jury consited from 5 members: - Wimbo's Supervisor, Head of Ukrainian Broadcasting - Peter Zamorskiy; - Norwegian Head Broadcaster - Trond Inge Skara; - Serbian Head Broadcaster - David Dimitrijevic; - Romanian Head Broadcaster - Tor-Eirik Dahl-Thorstensen - Hungarian Head Broadcaster - Peter Kerekgyarto. In Final to Jury was added sixth member - Jon Maldonado from Puerto Rico. TV voting included votes from all Active Wimbo Broadcasters and other Attemped People. In voting every member can't get for own country point hight then 7. Voting system for every member is standart 1-8, 10 and 12 for the most favorite. Participants: In Folk Edition 2017 participated 68 participants, that included Independent Countries 52, National Cultural Regions 7, Depended Teritories 4 , Authonomy Teritories 5 and countries that partly situated in Europe. General condition to representing state was Folk in Songs in any kind. Participate song must be in one of official languages of State that represent or one of the most language in it with condition that song included traditional music of this State. Thearefore performed songs in differents genres like Etno Music (ex, Armenia), Pop-Folk (ex. Germany), Modern Music with Folk Elements (ex, Spain), Country Music (Northern Ireland and United Kingdom), Acustic Folk Music (ex. Denmark), Classical Music with Folks Elements (ex, Lebanon). A lot of songs were 2016/2017 year release, but in a resons little choice for some states used more oldest songs. Cover of National Songs allowed, participants from National Finals for Eurovision too. Eurovision, Turkvizyon, Asia-Pasific Festivals contestants not allowed. Semi-Final Semi-Final 1: Download songs In Semi-Final 1 performed 22 countries. Top 9 qualify to Final. Semi-Final 2: Download songs In Semi-Final 2 performed 23 countries. Top 9 qualify to Final. Semi-Final 3: Download songs In Semi-Final 3 performed 23 countries. Top 9 qualify to Final Final: Download songs Google Disc listen Voting video In Final performed 27 songs that qualify from Semi-Finals. 12 points in Final: List of participate countries: